Duncan,a Total Drama Series fanfic
by Hermione Mellark Langdon
Summary: Poderá uma simples lâmpada mágica mudar para sempre a vida de um simples e pobre garoto e o lugar em que ele vive?Baseada no filme Aladdin,da Disney.Gwen/Duncan fanfic.
1. Elenco

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series e Aladin não me pertencem. A fic é escrita apenas com o intuito de divertir as pessoas.**_

_**Nota da autora: Voltei, gente! Depois de ''O Corcunda de Notre Dame'',trago mais um filme da Disney na versão dos nossos amigos: Aladin! Os protagonistas da fic serão o Duncan e a Gwen(sim ,estava com saudades de escrever as fics em que o nosso adorado punk e a nossa adorada gótica são os protagonistas!)Espero que tenham gostado de ver o Chris como o protagonista da história anterior, pois eu acredito que vocês irão rir bastante com o Chris nessa !Deixe de enrolar e vamos ao elenco:**_

-Aladdin/ Principe Ali=Duncan

-Jasmine =Gwen

-Gênio =Chris (_**N/A: Sabia que vocês iriam adorar, hehehe...)**_

_**-**_Jafar =Alejandro

-Sultão =Owen

-Príncipe Achmed =Justin

-Razoul =Harold

-Abu =Cody

-Iago =Noah

-Gazeem (guarda do começo da história)=Ezequiel

_**Nota da autora 2:Nossa,o que acharam do nosso ''elenco''? Acho que vamos rir litros com o Chris como o Gênio, não?)E mal posso esperar para fazer a cena de ''A Whole New World'' *_*Espero que todos gostem da fic, pois ela foi feita com o maior é o primeiro capítulo!**_


	2. Noites da Arábia

_**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series e Aladdin não me pertencem.**_

_**Sumário: O quanto a vida de um jovem pode mudar com uma lâmpada mágica e a chegada de um amor? DuncanxGwenxAlejandro.**_

Capítulo 1-Noites da Arábia

_Em uma terra muito distante, onde o sol abrasador queima as areias do deserto, jaz um antigo segredo._

_É uma lâmpada ,há longo tempo esquecida, enterrada sob as dunas cambiantes. Não é uma lâmpada luxuosa ,não contem joias ou pedras preciosas. Parece uma lâmpada insignificante, sem qualquer valor._

_Mas não é o que parece .Há muitos e muitos anos, essa lâmpada guardava o maior poder de todas as terras da Arábia. A magia nela encerrada mudou definitivamente o curso da vida de um jovem. Um jovem que, assim como a lâmpada, não era o que parecia._

_A história começa em uma noite escura, na qual um rapaz misterioso espera, com um propósito sombrio._

_O homem se chamava Alejandro e estava preparado para esperar. Seus olhos verdes e o turbante pontudo lhe davam a aparência de uma enguia(__**N/A: Nossa, me lembrei do Noah falando que o Al parece uma daquelas enguias escorregadias, huahuahauhua!)**__preparada para atacar. Ao seu lado, um rapaz pequeno inclinava a cabeça com impaciência. O cavalo de Alejandro bufou inquieto._

_O tesouro estava enterrado em algum lugar. Apenas uma pessoa seria capaz de encontrá-lo-quem possuísse as duas metades de um antiquíssimo escaravelho. Alejandro tinha uma metade e logo teria a outra. Então o tesouro seria seu. E de posse do tesouro, seria o homem mais poderoso de Agrabah._

_Na quietude da noite ,um cavaleiro se aproximava._

_Era um ladrão ordinário chamado Ezequiel, que havia prometido trazer a Alejandro a outra metade do escaravelho... em troca de parte do tesouro. Alejandro tinha concordado._

_Mas era mentira de Alejandro._

-Está atrasado. -_**ele disse.**_

_Ezequiel desmontou e inclinou-se. Alejandro era o Grão-Vizir ,conselheiro-chefe de DJ. Não convinha aborrecê-lo._

_-_Mil perdões, oh, Paciente Senhor. -_**respondeu Ezequiel.**_

_Alejandro o encarou fixamente._

-Então, você trouxe?

_O ladrão sorriu e tirou a metade do escaravelho do bolso._

_Alejandro se adiantou, mas o ladrão recolheu a mão._

_-_E o tesouro? Você me prometeu...

_O rapaz pequeno que se chamava Noah pulou, pegou a metade do escaravelho de Ezequiel e jogou na mão ossuda de Alejandro._

_-_Confie em mim.-_**disse Alejandro, pegando rapidamente sua metade. Seu coração batia forte. Reuniu as duas metades e o escaravelho fulgurou na noite escura. Então...**_

_**CABRUMMMMMMMMM! **__Um forte trovão estremeceu as areias do deserto. Como se estivesse vivo, o escaravelho pulou da mão de Alejandro, iluminou-se e saiu voando pelas dunas, deixando um rastro de luz._

_**Alejandro esporeou o cavalo, gritando:**_

_-_Rápido! Atrás da luz!

_Ezequiel montou em seu cavalo e saiu a galope atrás de Alejandro. Brilhando como um cometa, o escaravelho disparou em direção a uma pedra. Rodeou a pedra e parou no ar._

_Crac! O escaravelho se partiu de novo. Os dois pedaços pousaram e se encaixaram na pedra, onde ficaram reluzindo na escuridão .Alejandro parou o cavalo e desmontou. As metades do escaravelho pulsaram, parecendo dois olhos enormes a encará-lo. Um arrepio de êxtase percorreu seu corpo. Não havia mais como voltar atrás._

_RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!A terra começou a tremer. Os estranhos olhos faiscavam de medo. Ezequiel cobriu a cabeça, morrendo de medo._

_Lentamente, a pedra começou a se elevar, emergindo da areia, mudando de forma á medida que crescia em todas as direções. Os olhos permaneciam onde estavam e agora surgiam orelhas e um nariz. Por último, formou-se a boca, enorme, escancarada. Uma coluna de luz forte irrompeu lá de dentro, quase cegando Alejandro._

_A pedra agora era uma cara de tigre, imobilizada num forte rugido silencioso. Alejandro olhava, estarrecido. O garoto, apavorado escondia-se atrás do Grão-Vizir._

_-_Por Alá!-_**Ezequiel murmurou. -**_Um deus-tigre!

-Até que enfim, Noah!-_**Alejandro falou com o garoto. -**_Depois de tantos anos de busca...a Caverna das Maravilhas!

-Uou! Caverna das Maravilhas!-_**ecoou Noah.**_

_Alejandro puxou Ezequiel para perto dele._

_-_Agora lembre-se. -_**ele falou, áspero. -**_Traga-me a lâmpada! O resto do tesouro é seu, mas a lâmpada é minha!

_Ezequiel engoliu em seco. Encaminhou-se vagarosamente para a boca do tigre._

_-_Cara! A lâmpada!-_**Noah repetiu, alto o bastante para Ezequiel ouvir. Então se aproximou de Al e cochichou:-**_Cruzes! De onde tirou esse pateta?

-Cala a boca!-_**ralhou Alejandro .Mas naquele momento, ele não estava disposto a ralhar ou ouvir Noah. Só olhava e esperava.**_

_**-**_Quem se atreve a perturbar o meu sono?-_**rosnou o vozeirão do deus tigre, fazendo estremecer o solo mais uma vez.**_

_**-**_Ahn...sou eu, Ezequiel, um humilde ladrão. -_**sua voz era um grasnido nervoso. Seus joelhos tremiam.**_

_**-**_Sabei todos!-_**urrou o deus tigre. -**_Somente um pode entrar aqui. Aquele que veste trapos e esconde um coração puro. O Diamante Bruto!

_Ezequiel lançou um olhar temeroso para trás._

_-_Vá!-_**Alejandro comandou.**_

_Amedrontado, Ezequiel olhou para dentro da caverna. Uma enorme escadaria descia pela goela do deus-tigre até...onde? Não dava pra ver. Cautelosamente, começou a descer._

_RRRRRRRAAAAAUUUUGGHHHHHH! Alejandro nunca tinha ouvido nada parecido com aquele urro trovejante. Ouviu-se o berro desesperado de Ezequiel e a boca do deus-tigre se fechou silenciando para sempre o ladrão._

_-_Procurai o Diamante Bruto!-_**ordenou o deus-tigre.**_

_A pedra afundou novamente e ficou reduzida a um monte de areia. As metades de escaravelho piscaram, numa última cintilação e se apagaram._

_Alejandro ficou olhando. Noah se enfiou no monte e ressurgiu, cuspindo areia. Trazia nas duas mãos as duas metades do escaravelho e entregou-as á Alejandro._

_-_Não é possível!-_**Noah queixou-se. -**_Nunca vamos conseguir agarrar essa lâmpada idiota!

-Paciência ,Noah, paciência. Ezequiel obviamente não estava á altura.

-Ora, que novidade!-_**Noah disse, revirando os olhos. -**_E agora, que vamos fazer? Estamos com um problemão, afinal de contas, assim não é possível...

_Alejandro tampou a boca de Noah com a mão. Precisava de silêncio._

_-_Somente um pode entrar...Tenho que encontrar esse Diamante Bruto.

_O Diamante Bruto...Alejandro entendia o sentido. Uma pessoa comum, pobre e maltrapilha, mas com belas qualidades. Suja por fora e brilhante por dentro. Só havia um meio de procurar essa pessoa. Alejandro sabia o que fazer._

_Um sorriso mau se espalhou em seu rosto. Não tinha conseguido o tesouro ainda, mas logo iria consegui-lo._

_Faltava tão pouco...ah, tão pouco! Logo sua espera chegaria ao fim._

_**Nota da autora: Primeiro capítulo pronto! O que acharam do Al e do Noah como a nossa dupla do mal? O Noah ficou engraçado como O Iago, não? Duncan Fangirls relaxem, porque ele já aparece no próximo capítulo! Alguém poderia fazer um vídeo Duncan/Gwen com a música ''A Whole New World'' para a fic? Agradeço de montão para quem fizer! A música do capítulo é ''Arabian Nights''.Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	3. Correndo Pelas Ruas

-Pega ladrão!

O guarda gritou a plenos pulmões, correndo atrás de um menino esfarrapado no meio da multidão, no mercado ao ar livre de Agrabah.

O garoto corria em ziguezagues ,contornando as tendas de frutas, roupas, grãos, bugigangas. Corria segurando um pão. Ao seu lado, corria um garoto vestido de calças, camisa desbotada e chapéu.

-Vou te pegar, seu rato-de-feira!-o guarda gritou.

_Rato-de-feira. _Se havia um xingamento que Duncan odiava era esse. Os guardas de DJ desprezavam os pobres de Agrabah. Os pobres como ele, Duncan. É verdade que ás vezes ele surrupiava comida. Não tinha escolha, precisava comer. Mas rato-de-feira não!

-Corre, Cody!-Duncan dizia ao garoto. Chegando a uma casa baixa, subiram no telhado, que não tinham telhas, mas parecia um terraço. Sempre correndo, foram pulando pelos telhados de outras casas, de terraço em terraço, até caírem num varal e terminaram embolados numa pilha de roupas no chão.

Tão logo caiu, Duncan foi agarrado por um par de mãos médias.

Era Harold, chefe –da-guarda de DJ. Rapaz de poucas palavras, se sabia fazer alguma coisa bem-feita era pegar menino-ladrão.

-Te peguei!-disse Harold, levando Duncan.

Cody saltou em cima de Harold e jogou a ponta do turbante em cima dos seus olhos. Duncan aproveitou para se desvencilhar do guarda e fugir correndo com Cody. Continuaram a correr por entre a multidão, passando por mercadores de camelos, de tapetes, de joias...

De repente, Cody parou. os olhos do garoto se fixaram no carrinho de joias. Era a grande fraqueza de Cody. O brilho das joias. Agachou-se ao lado do carrinho e esticou a mão para furtar um broche.

-Cuidado!-Alguém gritou, apontando. Todo mundo olhou para Cody.

Duncan deu meia-volta e pegou o garoto pela nuca. Os guardas chegavam perigosamente perto pela direita. Os comerciantes, revoltados, cercaram pela esquerda. Duncan e Cody correram diretamente para a escada de uma torre bem alta. Subiram a escada e entraram pela janela. Duncan pegou um tapete e os dois pularam por outra janela, usando o tapete como para quedas, para o outro lado da torre. Pularam mais uma vez de para quedas e pousaram em segurança numa ruela tranquila, a sombra dos portões do palácio de DJ.

Ouviram os sons abafados do mercado ao longe. Duncan se deixou cair, suspirando. Estava morto de _fome._

-Tudo bem, Cody. Ao banquete!-disse Duncan, partindo o pão ao meio.

Antes de morder o pão, viu um menino e uma menina mirrados, meio escondidos, na penumbra de um arco, remexendo numa lata de lixo. Não disseram nada, mas os olhos famintos falavam por eles. Era óbvio que não comiam há vários dias.

Duncan olhou para o pão. Tinha arriscado a vida por aquele pão. Estava com água na boca, mas não podia deixar os meninos com fome. Suspirou conformado, oferecendo sua metade para as crianças.

-Tomem. -ele disse, baixinho.

Cody reclamou, deu uma mordida, fez uma careta de desafio...e estendeu sua metade de pão também.

A menina sorriu. Pegou o pão de Cody e agradeceu. Cody gostou. Em geral, as pessoas não o tratavam com tanta consideração. Tirou o chapéu e saiu se exibindo para se esconder atrás de Duncan.

Duncan nem notou. Seu olhar estava fixo mais além.

-Ohhh...-ele murmurou.

O mercado tinha ficado silencioso. Pela rua principal vinha um cavaleiro, com trajes de fina seda incrustado de pedras .As pessoas se afastavam para lhe dar passagem. O rapaz empinava o peito com arrogância.

Duncan saiu devagarinho da ruela e se misturou na multidão. Todos murmuravam sobre o rico cavaleiro.

-É o Príncipe Justin. -dizia uma mulher. -Indo ao Palácio.

-Outro pretendente á mão da princesa-disse um velho. -Vai pedir a mão dela e ser rejeitado, como os outros.

Duncan olhava abismado. Para recusar um homem daqueles ,a princesa deve ser bem estranha!

Duncan sentiu um leve puxão na perna. Cody o empurrava para a multidão. Um grupo de crianças pobres se acotovelava em torno do cavalo do Príncipe Justin. De repente, o cavalo se assustou e o príncipe gritou.

-Saiam da frente, fedelhos imundos!

Revoltado, Duncan abriu caminho entre as pessoas e estufou o peito, olhando firme para o príncipe.

-Se eu fosse rico como você. -ele gritou. -teria mais educação!

-Fora do meu caminho, seu rato-de-feira piolhento!

Assim dizendo, Príncipe Justin esporeou o cavalo e passou raspando em Duncan, derrubando-o numa poça de lama.

Tinindo de raiva, Duncan se levantou e saiu correndo atrás do príncipe.

-Não sou rato-de-feira!-ele berrou e continuou correndo atrás do príncipe. Na frente do palácio, os altos portões se fecharam na cara de Duncan. -E não tenho piolhos!-ele gritou para o portão fechado.

Príncipe Justin nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para trás. Humilhado, Duncan abaixou a cabeça e saiu caminhando de volta para a feira.

A noite fria desceu sobre Agrabah. Duncan e Cody subiram para o terraço de um alto prédio em ruínas. Ali havia apenas algumas cobertas velhas e dois travesseiros rasgados, mas para eles, era o lar.

Cody se esparramou num travesseiro e dormiu instantaneamente. Sorrindo, Duncan cobriu Cody com um cobertor.

-Um dia Cody, as coisas vão ser diferentes. -ele disse. -Vamos nos vestir de seda, vamos morar num palácio e olhar para fora, em vez de morar do lado de fora, olhando para dentro.

Lá longe, erguia-se o majestoso palácio de DJ.

-Isso é que é vida hein, Cody? Ser rico, morar num palácio e nunca mais ter problemas. Deitou-se, e com um suspiro, adormeceu.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 3 on, gente! Primeiramente, desculpem-me a demora, sério. Estava até o pescoço com um monte de coisa da facu pra fazer e estou começando a elaborar meu TCC,que já é pra o ano q vem ç.ç Nossa, gostei mesmo de escrever essa parte! Em Ilha dos Desafios, Duncan e Harold brigam demais(também, com o tanto que o Duncan xinga o Harold, kkkk),então na fic, decidi fazer os dois mais amigos. Ah, está chegando a parte mais esperada da fic: a do primeiro encontro entre Duncan e Gwen! As músicas usadas no capítulo são One Jump Ahead e One Jump Ahead(reprise).Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!**_


	4. A Vida No Palácio

Capítulo 4-A vida no palácio

_Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeou!_

O berro veio do jardim e ecoou no salão nobre. DJ tampou os ouvidos, interrompendo sua brincadeira com uma miniatura do palácio.

A porta se abriu com força, dando passagem ao Príncipe Justin. Ele atravessou o salão furioso.

-Nunca fui tão humilhado!-ele berrou. - Alá me livre de me casar com ela.

O príncipe passou direto por DJ e saiu pela outra porta, revelando um enorme buraco nos fundilhos.

-Gwen!-DJ chamou.

DJ era um rapaz moreno, meio engraçado, mas com um ar bondoso e muito amado pelos súditos. Apenas uma pessoa era capaz de leva-lo á loucura. Sua filha, a Princesa Gwen. Ele adorava a filha, mas ela era tão... Teimosa. A única coisa que ele queria era que ela se casasse com um príncipe. Toda princesa fazia isso. Mas Gwen? Não. Ninguém servia para ela.

DJ foi andando até o jardim. Ouviu-se o som de águas, fluindo por pequenos canais de mármore, jorrando de fontes artisticamente esculpidas sobre pequenos lagos. Era o lugar mais bonito de Agrabah. Mas DJ não via nada disso no momento.

-Gwen!-chamou de novo.

-Rrrrr...-um bicho rosnou baixinho.

Um painel de listras amarelas e negras apareceu de repente. O DJ se viu face a face com um tigre que trazia entre os dentes o pedaço que faltava as calças do príncipe Justin.

-Mil raios o partam, Simbad!-disse DJ, arrancando o pano da boca do tigre.

Simbad saiu de fininho para o fundo do jardim onde a filha de DJ repousava junto a uma fonte.

-Ah papai, Simbad estava brincando. -ela disse, acariciando o tigre. -Você só estava brincando com aquele príncipe bobalhão e pretensioso não é, Sinbad?

Gwen era mais do que bela. Príncipes de todos os lugares arriscavam a vida na travessia do deserto para pedi-la em casamento. Todos juravam conquistar o mundo para obter seu amor.

Mas Gwen estava farta de príncipes emproados e nobres fanfarrões. Se ao menos um deles mostrasse algum sinal de inteligência ..um pouco de gentileza, honestidade e senso de humor também não seria mau.

DJ olhou-a com reprovação e ternura.

-Querida, você tem que parar de recusar todos os pretendentes. A lei exige que você se case com um príncipe antes do seu próximo aniversário. Só faltam três dias!

-A lei está errada!-respondeu Gwen.- Papai, odeio ser obrigada a casar. Se eu me casar, vai ser por amor.

-Não é só a lei.- disse DJ, carinhosamente. Hesitou por um momento e prosseguiu:- Não vou viver para sempre e quero alguém cuidando de você.

-Mas nunca fiz nada por vontade própria! Nunca tive amigos se verdade...a não ser você, Simbad.-disse Gwen, acariciando a cabeça do tigre. -Nunca fui além dos muros deste palácio!

-Mas Gwen, você é uma princesa!-exclamou DJ

-Então eu não quero mais ser princesa!

-Ai,por Alá!-DJ pôs as mãos na cabeça e saiu do jardim batendo os pés.

Uma sombra surgiu diante dele. A sombra alta e magra de um homem com um turbante pontudo e um rapaz ao seu lado. Na mão direita, trazia um longo bastão com uma naja esculpida no topo.

-Ah,Alejandro, meu fiel conselheiro!-disse DJ-Preciso muito dos seus conselhos.

-Vivo apenas para serví-lo.-disse Alejandro com um sorriso tenso.

-Gwen se recusa a escolher um marido. -disse DJ.-Estou á beira do desespero!

-Beira do desespero!-repetiu Noah.

DJ pegou um biscoito de água e sal numa tigela de porcelana.

-Tome um biscoito, garoto!-ele disse.

Se havia uma coisa que Noah odiava era biscoito de água e sal, especialmente aqueles duros e secos do DJ. Quando DJ enfiou o biscoito inteiro na boca do garoto,ele achou que iria morrer entalado.

-Vossa Majestade certamente tem um jeito especial com essas crianças bobas. -observou Alejandro.- Quanto ao vosso problema, posso encontrar uma solução, mas preciso usar o Diamante Azul.

DJ recuou, tampando o anel que cintilava em seu dedo. –meu anel está na família há séculos.- Ele protestou.

Alejandro segurou o bastão diante dos olhos de DJ. Os olhos da naja começaram a brilhar.

-É necessário achar um noivo para a princesa, não é?-disse Alejandro, aproximando-se mais.- Não se preocupe...Vai dar tudo certo.

DJ não conseguia tirar os olhos da cabeça da cobra. Sua vontade se esvaia.

-Vai dar tudo certo. –ele repetiu como um zumbi, tirando o anel do dedo e entregando-o a Alejandro.

Alejandro sorriu.

-Vossa bondade é muito gentil.. – disse Alejandro. –Agora vá brincar com seus brinquedinhos, sim?

-Sim – DJ disse hipnotizado e saiu andando devagar.

Alejandro saiu do salão e seguiu por um longo corredor de mármore. Noah cuspia farelo de biscoito para todo lado.

-Não aguento mais! Se ele me engasgar de novo com aquele biscoito farelento nojento, vou pegá-lo pelo pescoço e...

-Calma, Noah.-disse Alejandro. -O diamante Azul vai nos trazer o Diamante Bruto...que pode entrar na caverna e trazer a lâmpada.

No fim do corredor, Alejandro entrou em seus aposentos privados.

-Em breve o rei serei eu e não esse camelo abarrotado de estupidez!

-E aí –disse Noah. –Vou enfiar mil biscoitos de água e sal na goela dele.

No fim de um quarto escuro, Alejandro abriu uma porta secreta, revelando uma escada em espiral. Subindo a escada, entrou em seu laboratório particular. Por todos os cantos do aposento borbulhavam poções em vidros retorcidos. Ao fundo, havia um enorme caldeirão e. sobre a mesa, uma imensa ampulheta.

Alejandro aproximou-se da ampulheta, segurando o Diamante Azul.

-Agora Noah, vamos trabalhar.

Na manhã seguinte, Gwen se esgueirou até o muro do palácio. Simbad seguia de perto, encurvado de tristeza.

-Desculpe, Simbad.- disse Gwen. –Mas não posso ficar aqui. Não posso deixar que vivam minha vida por mim.

As lágrimas ameaçavam cair. Já era doloroso demais abandonar seu pai, mas o olhar de Simbad tornava as coisas mais difíceis do que ela imaginara. Tinha de ir embora, agora, antes que mudasse de ideia, Gwen subiu , numa árvore que de debruçava sobre o muro do jardim. Lá do alto, disse:

-Vou sentir saudades, Simbad. Adeus.

E desapareceu do outro lado, na terra de seus súditos...uma terra que ela nunca visitara antes.

_**Nota da autora : 3º capítulo pronto! O que acharam da Gwen como Jasmine? Bom, de qualquer forma, eu PRECISAVA colocar a Gwen na fic,já que ela é minha personagem feminina favorita de Total Drama Island e de que jeito seria melhor do que como princesa? Bom, esse capítulo não tem músicas e no outro também não terá. Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Duncan e Gwen se Conhecem

Capítulo 5-O Primeiro Encontro entre Duncan e a Princesa Gwen

-Hora do almoço, Cody!- disse Duncan, abrindo um suculento melão. Empoleirados no beiral do terraço, os dois tinham uma visão panorâmica do alvoroço do mercado lá embaixo. Por toda parte, os comerciantes anunciavam suas mercadorias.

-Olha o pode de prata e de latão!- gritava um deles

-Tâmaras e figos cristalizados, tâmaras!-gritava outro, junto á tenda, apreciando um engolidor de fogo.

-Pistache! Pistache! O engolidor de fogo torra o pistache para vocês!

-Peixe fresco! Peixe fresco!

-Duncan viu o homem balançando um grande peixe quase acertar no rosto de uma jovem esguia vestida com um traje esvoaçante. Ela cambaleou para trás ,dando um encontrão no engolidor de chamas, que naquele momento, cuspia uma labareda.

-Oh- a jovem se assustou. -Perdão!

Duncan parou de comer. Não podia tirar os olhos da moça. Talvez por causa do olhar da moça, profundo como o oceano e meigo. Ou seus cabelos, uma mistura de mar e seda. Ou seria sua pele ou...

Duncan enrubesceu. (_**N/A: Ah, que gracinha, gente *-*) **_Nunca havia pensado dessa maneira numa jovem .Mas essa... essa era diferente. Duncan ficou olhando a moça passeando pelo mercado.

Ao se desviar das chamas do engolidor, Gwen viu um menininho esfarrapado, olhando deslumbrado um monte de frutas.

-Você deve estar com fome.- disse ela, pegando uma maçã e dando ao menino. -Tome.

Os olhos da criança brilharam. Agarrou a maçã e saiu correndo.

-Ei, tem que pagar, não é?-gritou o vendedor, Chef.

-Pagar?-Gwen parecia não entender. Nunca tinha precisado pagar nada em sua vida.- Desculpe senhor, não tenho dinheiro, mas posso ir ao palácio pedir a DJ.

-Ladra!- o vendedor agarrou-a pelo braç a outra mão, ele pegou uma faca reluzente.- Sabe qual é o castigo pelo furto?

Duncan chegou correndo e agarrou o braço do mercador.

-Oh bondoso senhor, obrigado por ter encontrado minha irmã!-ele disse. Virando-se para Gwen, o garoto de cabelos pretos e verdes disse, preocupado:-Estava procurando você por toda a parte!

Gwen ia protestar, mas Duncan cochichou:

-Finja que é louca!

O mercador perguntou a Duncan:

-Você conhece essa garota? Ela disse que ia pedir dinheiro a DJ.

-É minha irmã. -respondeu Duncan. E baixando a voz, disse:-Infelizmente é louca, coitada. Ela acha que o garoto é o DJ.

Imediatamente Gwen ajoelhou-se, Gwen ajoelhou-se para Cody fazendo salamaleques e disse:

-Oh sábio rei DJ! Sua serva a vosso dispor.

As pessoas em volta começaram a rir. Duncan ajudou-a a se levantar, dizendo suavemente:

-Venha maninha, está na hora de ir ao médico.

Enquanto o mercador assistia a cena, Cody furtava maçãs da barraca e escondia no colete.

Gwen aproveitou que um camelo ia passando, inclinou-se diante do animal e disse:

-Bom dia doutor, como vai o senhor?

-Não, não é esse. -disse Duncan.-Venha, maninha. -e, olhando para trás, chamou:-Vamos embora, DJ!

Cody veio seguindo os dois, estufando o peito, imitando DJ e três maçãs rolaram para o chão.

O vendedor ficou rubro de raiva.

-Voltem aqui, seus ladrões!-ele berrou.

Tarde demais. Os três saíram correndo em disparada e sumiram no meio da multidão.

Em seu laboratório, Alejandro exultava com triunfo. Noah corria freneticamente sobre a esteira, fazendo girar uma engrenagem que ativava um gerador. A eletricidade passava do gerador a um caldeirão que borbulhava, formando uma nuvem de vapor azul.

Sob a imensa ampulheta, o Diamante Azul cintilava. Alejandro abriu os braços diante do diamante, invocando:

-Abri-vos, Areias do Tempo! Revelai aquele que tem permissão para penetrar na caverna!

Alejandro virou a ampulheta. Com um estrondo, um raio cortou a nuvem e atingiu o diamante, que explodiu numa pulsante nuvem azul. Na ampulheta, a areia começou a rodopiar e a brilhar, enquanto uma imagem se formava. A imagem de Duncan, correndo pelas ruas do mercado.

-Aí está o bobalhão de quem a gente precisa. -disse Noah, resfolegando.

-Sim, um pirralho esfarrapado. Ninguém dará falta dele. -um riso contorcia o rosto de Alejandro. -Vamos pedir aos guardas para convidá-lo a comparecer ao palácio, pois não?

De terraço em terraço, Duncan, Cody e Gwen fugiam do mercado. Duncan estava percebendo que Gwen nunca estivera antes naquela parte de Wawanakwa. Mas teve que admitir que, para pular em telhados, ela era imbatível.

Quando finalmente Duncan e Cody chegaram em casa, Gwen olhou em volta e perguntou: -É aqui que vocês moram?

-É, eu e Cody. – Disse Duncan. – Não é grande coisa, mas a vista é linda.- e apontou para o palácio. – Espetacular, não é? Imagino como seria morar ali,com criados e mordomias...

Gwen suspirou, dizendo:

-E sempre alguém dizendo a você o que vestir,.

-Melhor do que aqui. -respondeu Duncan. –Sempre batalhando pela comida e fugindo dos guardas...

-Nunca ter liberdade para escolher.- continuou Gwen. –Sempre se sentindo...

-Preso!-disseram ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos se encontraram e sorriram. Duncan sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Pegou rapidamente uma maçã e atirou para Gwen.

-De onde você veio/-ele perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

-Que importa!-respondeu ela. Fugi de casa e não vou voltar. Meu pai quer me obrigar a me casar.

-Que horror!- disse Duncan.

Os olhos dela encontraram novamente os dele. Duncan não conseguia falar, nem mesmo se mexer. Sentimentos desconhecidos faziam uma revolução dentro dele, tão fortes que ele sentiu uma tontura. Quem era aquela garota misteriosa?

Cody tentou chamar a atenção de Duncan, mas este nem percebia. Só conseguia ouvir, só conseguia ver...Gwen.

-Achei!-Alguém berrou.

Duncan foi arrancado do transe. Na rua, um grupo de guardas de DJ olhava pra eles, com as espadas desembainhadas.

_-Eles estão atrás de mim!-_Duncan e Gwen se olharam ao mesmo tempo. Olharam novamente um para o outro, dessa vez com surpresa: _-Atrás de você_?

Mas não havia tempo para esclarecimentos. Duncan olhou pelo outro lado do telhado. Lá embaixo havia um monte de feno.

-Vamos pular! Confia em mim?- perguntou Gwen, e estendeu a mão, sorrindo. De novo, os olhares.

-Eu...sim.- ela disse.

-Então pule!

Duncan, Gwen e Cody pularam do telhado e caíram no monte de feno fofo, prontos para sair correndo. tarde demais, Harold parou na frente de Duncan, com cara de mau.

-Então nos encontramos de novo hein, rato-de-feira? Ao calabouço!

Gwen se colocou entre os dois.

-Solte o rapaz!

-Olhe só! Uma _rata-de-feira!-_Harold deuuma risada e empurrando Gwen, atirou-a no chão.

Gwen se levantou com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Tirando o véu com um gesto altivo, ela mostrou o rosto.

-Solte o rapaz, por ordem da princesa!

-A princesa?-Duncan repetiu.

Os guardas pararam, sem saber o que fazer.

-princesa Gwen!-disse Harold. -O que... O que faz fora do palácio?

-Faça o que ordeno. Solte-o!

-Pois não, princesa. mas só recebo ordens de Alejandro. -Harold respondeu. -Leve o caso á ele. -Harold deu de ombros, e saiu arrastando Duncan.

-É o que eu vou fazer!-exclamou Gwen.

De volta ao palácio, Gwen entrou como um furacão nos aposentos de Alejandro. Falso e sinistro, como sempre, ele disse:

-Princesa! Em que posso serví-la?

-Alejandro! Os guardas prenderam um jovem no mercado, por ordem sua!-Disse Gwen, olhando com firmeza para o vizir.

-Seu pai me encarregou de manter a ordem em Agrabah.-disse Alejandro.- O rapaz é um criminoso. Tentou sequestra-la, princesa.

-Ele não me sequestrou! Eu fugi do palácio!

Alejandro cerrou as sobrancelhas, fingindo preocupação.

-Oh por Alá...é realmente lamentável. Se eu soubesse antes...-interrompeu-se.

-Que quer dizer?-Gwen perguntou.

-Infelizmente a sentença já foi cumprida.

-Que sentença?-Gwen perguntou, apreensiva.

Alejandro pôs a mão no ombro da princesa, dando um suspiro fundo.

-Morte. -Ele disse baixinho. -Decapitado.

Gwen sentiu o coração parar.

-Como...Como se atreveu?

Ela deu de costas e saiu correndo. Só parou ao chegar ao jardim.

Sinbad recebeu-a com alegria, mas Gwen passou por ele e deixou-se cair o lado de uma fonte. As lágrimas rolavam pela face da princesa.

_Confia em mim?_ O rapaz tinha perguntado. Sim, ela confiava. Ele era tão diferente dos outros...simpático, amável, bondoso...E agora estava morto. Tudo por culpa de um estúpido mal-entendido.

-Oh, Sinbad.-ela disse. -Foi minha culpa. Nem sei o nome dele.-Gwen abraçou Sinbad e chorou.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 4 pronto! Ah, chegamos numa das melhores partes: o primeiro encontro de Duncan e a princesa Gwen *-*Ah, que gracinha as reações do Duncan ao conhecer a princesa, gente! Confesso que ri ao imaginar o nosso Dun vermelhinho, hihi...Relaxem, que o nosso casalzinho vai se ver de novo, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	6. No Calabouço

Capítulo 6-No calabouço

O calabouço do palácio era frio, escuro e muito nunca tinha estado lá. Todos os prisioneiros eram trazidos por Alejandro e nenhum tinha saído vivo. Duncan estava decidido a ser o primeiro. Tentava inutilmente se livrar dos grilhões que o prendia á parede de pedra.

Alejandro tinha mentido para Gwen. Duncan estava vivo. Mas não por muito tempo, se tudo corresse conforme os planos de Alejandro.

Duncan se deixou cair no chão, suspirando. ''Era a _princesa_. ''Ele pensava. ''Não posso acreditar!'' Nesse momento, viu uma sombra na parede. A sombra de um pequeno garoto entre as barras de ferro da janela.

-Cody!-Duncan gritou, levantando a cabeça – Desça aqui!

Cody desceu. Fez uma cara feia para Duncan, imitando uma bonita garota caminhando. Duncan sabia que estava levando bronca por ter dado tanta atenção á Gwen.

-Ei, ela estava com problemas. Nunca mais vou vê-la também. -disse, desconsolado. Sou um rato-de-feira, lembra? Além disso, há uma lei que obriga a princesa a se casar com um príncipe. -Suspirou de frustação. -Ela merece um príncipe.

Cody tirou um preguinho do bolso e abriu o cadeado que prendia Duncan. Orgulhoso, empurrou Duncan em direção á janela, mas Duncan continuou parado, em pé, no meio da cela. Ainda pensando em Gwen.

-Sou um bobo.

-Só é bobo se desistir. -Uma voz rouca falou.

Duncan virou-se e viu um velho de dentes tortos emergir das sombras. Era corcunda, sujo e tinha uma barba branca, comprida até o chão. Parecia estar há anos no calabouço.

-Quem é você?-Duncan perguntou.

-Sou um infeliz prisioneiro como você. Mas juntos, podemos fugir. Conheço uma caverna cheia de tesouros, como você nunca imaginou, nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos. -o velho chegou mais perto, sorrindo.- Um tesouro tão grande que impressiona até uma princesa.

Ouvindo falar em tesouro,Cody arregalou os olhos e prestou a maior atenção.

Nenhum dos dois viu Noah, cochichando:

-Alejandro, quer andar logo com isso? Estou quase morrendo aqui!

Duncan olhou desolado para o prisioneiro.

-Mas a lei diz que ela tem que se casar...

Alejandro interrompeu Duncan. Levantou um dedo e falou, com a voz rouca.

-Já ouviu falar na Lei do Ouro? Quem tem o ouro faz as leis!

-Porque você repartiria o ouro comigo?-Perguntou Duncan.

-Preciso de pernas jovens e braços fortes para pegar o tesouro. -e Alejandro foi-se afastando para as sombras do calabouço. Empurrou uma parede e, vagarosamente, a parede inteira se abriu, revelando uma escada secreta.

-Então, está combinado?

Duncan, ainda hesitante, apertou a mão do velho. Alejandro ria, roucamente.

-Estamos feitos!

Estava escuro quando chegaram a Caverna das Maravilhas. Alejandro uniu as duas metades do escaravelho. Perplexo, Duncan viu o escaravelho luminoso voar para a pedra e a impressionante cara de tigre emergir da areia.

_-Quem vem perturbar meu sono?-_a voz assustadora bradou.

Alejandro fez sinal para Duncan se aproximar do Deus-tigre. Cody, apavorado, foi para mais próximo de Duncan, enquanto ele tentava firmar as pernas trêmulas.

-Ahh... sou eu... Duncan.

Um túnel de luz fortíssima jorrou da boca entreaberta do tigre. Duncan desviou os olhos.

_-Prossiga!-_a voz disse. -Só toque na lâmpada!

-Depressa, rapaz!-Alejandro apressou-o com a voz rouca. -Traga a lâmpada e terá sua recompensa.

Cautelosamente, Duncan entrou na boca do deus-tigre. Banhada por uma luz ofuscante, uma longa escada descia para as profundezas da caverna. Lá embaixo, montanhas de ouro._ Cascatas_ de ouro. Moedas, jóias, pratas, baixelas, taças, cofres, baús, se empilhavam até onde a vista alcançavam.

Praticamente hipnotizado por tanto ouro, Cody pulou diretamente num baú transbordado de jóias.

-Cody!- Duncan avisou. -Não toque em _nada_! Temos que achar a lâmpada.

Cody reclamou, mas saiu do baú e seguiu o rapaz através da caverna. Tinha a estranha sensação de algo se mexendo atrás deles. Olhou para trás. Nada, apenas um tapete azul e púrpura com franjas douradas estendido no chão. Cody correu de volta para Duncan.

Alguma coisa cutucou o ombro de Cody. Cody se virou rapidamente. Era o tapete, que vinha andando junto com eles.

-Iiiiiiiiiiiic!- Cody berrou, correndo mais um pouco para onde Duncan estava.

Assustado, o tapete de enrolou e ficou escondido atrás de uma pilha de moedas.

-Pare com isso, Cody!

Cody se esticava todo, apontando para a pilha. Quando Duncan olhou, uma franja dourada apareceu e rapidamente se escondeu atrás do monte de moedas. Duncan chegou mais perto. O tapete se aproximava.

-Um tapete mágico!-Duncan exclamou.- Volte aqui! Não iremos lhe fazer mal!-ele disse ao tapete.

Usando as franjas de baixo como pernas e as de cima como braços, o tapete veio andando devagarinho, entregou o chapéu para Cody. Duncan olhou, boquiaberto. Cody pegou o chapéu, ralhando com o tapete. O tapete deu meia volta e saiu andando devagar, todo curvado, dobrado de vergonha.

-Ei, espere aí!-Duncan chamou. -Talvez você possa nos ajudar a achar a lâmpada.

O tapete se endireitou, muito excitado, e veio correndo, apontando com a franja. Duncan riu.

-Parece que ele sabe onde está!

O tapete se elevou no ar. Duncan e Cody o seguiram entrando em uma caverna. Duncan parou, assombrado. A segunda caverna fazia a primeira parecer uma ante-sala. Era tão alta que não se via o teto. As paredes eram de um azul-frio, uma cor que Duncan nunca vira antes. Uma lagoa de águas azuis cristalinas se estendia de uma parede a outra.

No centro da lagoa, havia uma torre de pedra. Ressaltos de pedra bruta formavam um acesso íngreme á torre. No alto da torre, iluminada por um raio de luz mágica , havia um pequeno objeto. Duncan não conseguia distinguir o objeto de longe, mas supôs que fosse a lâmpada. Seu coração disparou. Não seria fácil chegar lá em cima. Primeiro, teria que pular de pedra em pedra, atravessar a lagoa, e depois escalar a pedra bruta da torre.

-Esperem aqui. -ele disse a Cody e ao tapete. -E lembrem-se, não toque em _nada_.

Saltando de pedra em pedra, Duncan chegou a base da torre. Ouviu-se um rangido e os ressaltos de pedra se transformou magicamente em uma escada. Duncan sorriu. Alguém-alguma coisa- estava a seu favor. Subiu a escada de dois em dois degraus. Chegando ao topo, viu a lâmpada.

Empoeirada, velha, parecia mais barata que a lâmpada mais ordinária á venda no mercado. Duncan pegou-a

-É isso aqui?-disse ele. -Tanto trabalho para pegar isto?

Pelo canto dos olhos, Duncan viu Cody e o tapete diante de uma estátua que parecia ser um gigante macaco de ouro. A estátua tinha os braços estendidos e, na palma das mãos, brilhava um imenso rubi.

E Cody estava pegando a pedra.

-Cody! _Não!-_ Duncan gritou.

Mas não adiantava mais.

O chão começou a roncar e a tremer. Pedras e terras começavam a cair do teto. A voz do deus-tigre soou como um trovão:

_-Infiéis! Tocaram no tesouro proibido! Jamais tornarão a ver a luz do dia!_

Em pânico, Cody devolveu o rubi ás mãos do ídolo de ouro. Mas o dano estava feito. A escada se transformou numa rampa lisa e Duncan perdeu o equilíbrio. Agarrando a lâmpada, Duncan escorregava pela rampa direto para a lagoa, que se tornara uma enorme poça de lava borbulhante. Duncan fechou os olhos e preparou-se para o amargo fim.

_Uuoff!_ Parou em pleno ar. Alguma coisa o amparou. Arregalou os olhos e se viu deitado no tapete atravessando a lagoa num voo rasante sobre as ondas de lava. A caverna estremeceu violentamente. Agarrado ao tapete, Duncan equilibrava-se para não cair nas curvas para a esquerda e para a direita, desviando-se das pedras que despencavam. Duncan olhou para baixo, procurando por Cody.

_-Iiiiiiiiiiii!-_o grito veio de lá de baixo. Lá estava ele, saltitando para se livrar das pedras que caiam e gritando loucamente. Um enorme pedregulho vinha caindo vertiginosamente em cima de Cody.

O tapete mergulhou, Duncan pegou Cody e voaram a toda velocidade para a saída. O chão da caverna entrou em erupção, colunas de fogo se erguiam por toda parte, fundindo as montanhas de ouro. Duncan e Cody olharam, estarrecidos. Naquele caos incandescente, as jóias, as moedas, todo o ouro se derretia entre as labaredas!

O tapete voava loucamente para a escada, fugindo de uma imensa onda de lava que se precipitava atrás deles, ameaçando engolir os três. Ao redor, tudo vinha abaixo, transformando em fogo e lava.

Atrás da caverna, já avistavam o céu estrelado. Só um pouquinho...

_Tunc!_ Uma grande pedra redonda caiu sobre o tapete, prendendo-o no chão. Duncan e Cody caíram na escada. Duncan olhou para baixo, horrorizado, mas não havia meios de salvar o tapete. Já era muito difícil ele conseguir _se_ salvar.

Olhando para cima, viu a abertura lá no alto -a liberdade. Cody subiu saltitando os degraus e pulou para fora. Duncan o seguia tão rápido quanto podia, mas os degraus começaram a tremer e ele perdeu o apoio do pé. Tentou desesperadamente alcançar a saída, mas os degraus se despencaram sob seus pés. Conseguiu se agarrar ao último degrau, enquanto a escada inteira desabava debaixo dele.

Duncan ficou pendurado pelos dedos, balançando sobre a caverna, que desmoronava.

-Socorro!- ele gritou.- Não aguento mais!

Ainda disfarçado de prisioneiro mendigo, Alejandro enfiou a cara na boca do deus-tigre.

-Primeiro me dê a lâmpada!

Não havia tempo para discutir. Duncan estendeu a lâmpada. Alejandro enfiou a lâmpada nas roupas, com os olhos brilhando.

-Enfim!-ele gritou!

Olhando de soslaio para Duncan, Alejandro pegou o punhal.

-Que está fazendo?-berrou Duncan.

-Vou dar sua recompensa!-replicou Alejandro. -Sua recompensa eterna!-e levantou o punhal.

De um salto, Cody pulou sobre Alejandro ,deu um salto e agarrou seu pescoço.

-Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeau!-Alejandro deu um berro, tentando se livrar de Cody, mas o garoto continuava apertando seu pescoço com força.

Duncan não aguentou mais. Seus dedos escorregavam do degrau. As paredes da caverna ruíram, enquanto ele e Cody desapareciam no meio do caos.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 6 pronto! Tá vendo, Duncan, é nisso que dá, fazer tratos com o Al...Quem será o anjo(ou o gênio, XD) que vai tirá-los dessa confusão? Ah sim, preparem-se para dar muitas risadas, pois no próximo capítulo veremos as primeiras cenas do Chris como o Gênio, XD !) Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Nunca Tive Um Amigo Assim

Capítulo 7-Nunca Tive Um Amigo Assim

Duncan acordou no chão da caverna, deitado no tapete. Não havia mais fogo, a lava tinha sumido. Apenas um constante pingar de água ecoava na caverna. Duncan se levantou gemendo. Cody se mexeu. A abertura da caverna tinha desaparecido. Só se via o sólido teto de rocha.

-Estamos presos.- ele disse. Aquele duas-caras, filho de um chacal, já vai longe com a lâmpada.

Cody deu um pulo. Havia algo estufando em seu colete. ''Uma jóia.'' ,pensou Duncan. Num gesto mágico de circo, Cody abriu os braços, enfiou a mão no casaco e tirou de lá o objeto.

Duncan piscou, sem acreditar no que via. A lâmpada!

-Seu ladrãozinho!- Duncan disse, sorrindo. Pegou a velha lâmpada e examinou-a com curiosidade. – Tem alguma coisa escrita aqui, mas não dá pra ler direito.

Duncan esfregou a lâmpada, tentando ler a inscrição, mas era impossível remover a pátina. Esfregou com mais força e... parou. A lâmpada começou a brilhar!

Duncan engoliu em seco. Cody e o tapete recuaram, assustados.

Então,...puuuf! Uma fumaça colorida começou a sair do bico da lâmpada, rodopiando loucamente, transformando-se numa nuvem azul, que aos poucos ia tomando forma. Uma enorme forma flutuante, com braços, peito, cabeça, uma cara com olhos flamejantes e uma longa barba prateada.

-Dez mil anos dão um tremendo _torcicolo!-_ disse a azulada criatura, pegando a própria cabeça e dando-lhe várias voltas completas. (N/A: Nossa, isso vai ser engraçado, o Chris como o Gênio XD )

Duncan e Cody olharam boquiabertos.

-Opa, agora melhorou!-a criatura disse.- Prazer estar de volta, senhoras e senhores. Alô, como se chama?

-Ah, Duncan.

-Como vai, Duncan? Posso chama-lo de Dun? Ou talvez só Can? Ou que tal DunDun? Vamos lá garoto, aqui DunDun!-Ele assobiou, fingindo chamar um cachorro. E numa baforada rodopiante de fumaça azul, transformou-se num alegre cachorro gigante.

De olhos arregalados, Duncan falou com o tapete.

-Acho que bati com a cabeça com mais força do que eu pensei.

A criatura voltou a forma anterior.

-Sabe, você é bem menor do que meu último amo. -ele disse.

-Como? _Eu _sou seu amo?

-Isso mesmo! Eu sou Chris McLean, seu Gênio, saído diretamente da lâmpada maravilhosa! Para satisfazer seus desejos! Três desejos, para ser exato...e _não _vale desejar ter direito a mais desejos! _Três_, não mais que três! Sem direito a substituição, troca ou reembolso! Só três!

-Três desejos!-disse Duncan.- Qualquer desejo?

-Ahn, quase...- respondeu Chris, o Gênio.- Há pequenas limitações. Número um, não posso matar ninguém, portanto não peça. Número dois: não posso fazer ninguém se apaixonar por ninguém. Número três, não trago mortos de volta. Fora isso, atendo a qualquer desejo.

Duncan gostou de Chris. Resolveu provoca-lo.

-Limitações!- suspirou- Gênio todo poderoso... Não sei não, Cody... acho que ele não dá conta nem de nos tirar da caverna.

Chris pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Perdão, como disse? Não acredita em mim?- pulando no tapete, pegou Cody e Duncan com as mãos gigantescas. –Vai ter seus desejos! Sente aí! Vamos sair da caverna!

Chris sentou os dois no tapete e levantou os braços. Um estrondo ecoou acima deles, rasgando o teto da caverna. Pedras e areia rolaram e a luz da manhã entrou pelo rombo do teto. O tapete decolou, espiralou para cima e tomou velocidade. Duncan segurou firme. Sentado atrás. Chris estourou numa gargalhada que fez tremer a caverna inteira.

Duncan não pode deixar de rir também. O ar do deserto nunca pareceu tão saudável. Estava livre! E ainda restavam os três desejos.

_Enquanto isso, no palácio..._

-Por Alá, Alejandro! Isso é um insulto!- Gritou DJ, andando de lá pra cá no salão.- De agora em diante, venha me consultar sobre as sentenças dos prisioneiros. Antes de serem decapitados!

Princesa Gwen estava indignada. Alejandro mantinha a cabeça baixa, e até Noah fazia cara de arrependimento.

-Peço humildemente perdão, senhor. E peço sinceras desculpas á princesa também.

-Pelo menos essa obrigação de casar pode servir para alguma coisa-disse Gwen.-Porque quando me casar e for rainha, terei poder para me livrar de você, Alejandro!(N/A:Ai, essa deve ter doído no ego gigantesco do Al!)-e saiu batendo os pés em direção ao jardim.

-Gwen!- DJ chamou, correndo atrás dela.

Quando os dois se afastaram, o ar pesaroso de Alejandro desaparecei. Toda a sua raiva e frustação vieram á tona.

-Ah, se eu tivesse a lâmpada...- murmurou entredentes.

-Vamos passar o resto da vida fazendo reverências para esse boboca e para a filha do boboca...-disse Noah.

-Até ela arrumar um marido boboca. -completou Alejandro.

-Ela vai nos banir...ou vai nos decapitar!

-Espere aí, Alejandro!-Noah falou.- E se _você_ casasse com a princesa. Você seria o Rei, não é?

Alejandro caminhou lentamente até o trono e sentou-se. Seria excelente!

-Hum... a ideia tem seu mérito.

-É!-Noah se entusiasmou.- Aí a gente pega o chato do seu sogro, e a chata da sua noiva, levamos para uma rochedo bem alto e jogamos os dois lá de cima. _Tchibum!_

Alejandro deu uma risada.

-Adoro esse seu minicerebro louco!-ele disse.

O tapete pousou num oásis perto de Agrabah. Chris ,o Gênio, sorria orgulhosamente para Duncan.

-Muito bem, chegamos. Ainda duvida de mim? Hein?

-Não, não duvido. -disse Duncan.- Quanto aos três desejos...

-Três?-Chris exclamou. -Um deles trouxe você até aqui, rapaz!

Duncan sorriu com malícia.

-Eu não _desejei_ sair da caverna. Você nos trouxe porque quis!

Chris pensou por um momento.

-Tá bom...-ele concordou, dando uma gargalhada.- Você venceu! Mas agora chega de gracinhas!

Duncan saltou do tapete e saiu andando pelo oásis, pensando.

-Hum...três desejos...o que você desejaria?

-Eu? Ninguém nunca me perguntou. -Chris ficou pensativo. -No meu caso...a liberdade.

-Liberdade? Quer dizer que você é prisioneiro?-Duncan perguntou.

-É o destino de todo gênio. -ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. -Poderes cósmicos fenomenais! Microespaço habitacional...

Duncan, Cody e o tapete foram espiar dentro da lâmpada. O espaço era mesmo muito apertadinho.

-Chris, isso é terrível!-Disse Duncan.

-Ser livre, ser meu próprio amo...é melhor do que todas as mágicas, que todos os tesouros do mundo. -Chris suspirou. -Mas a única maneira seria meu amo usar um dos três desejos para me libertar. Pode imaginar_ quantas_ vezes isso aconteceu, não é?

Duncan pensou por um momento.

-Eu vou libertá-lo. -ele disse, por fim.

-Tá bom...-disse Chris, revirando os olhos.

-É verdade. -disse Duncan.- Prometo...depois que você realizar meus primeiros dois desejos, o terceiro será libertar você.

-Estou quase acreditando!-Chris disse. -O que você quer?

-Bem, tem uma garota...

-Nada disso, não faço ninguém se apaixonar, lembra?

-Mas Chris, ela é linda, inteligente, divertida, e...-Duncan parou, deu de ombros e olhou para o chão. -Mas é a princesa. Para ter uma chance, eu teria que...

Isso mesmo! A resposta estava bem diante dele!

-Ei.-Duncan falou. -Pode me tornar um...um príncipe?

Chris, o Gênio, levantou a sobrancelha.

-É um pedido oficial? Peça formalmente: ''Chris, eu desejo...''

-Chris, eu desejo ser um príncipe!-Duncan disse, de um só fôlego.

-_Muito bem!_

Chris, o Gênio, deu uma voltas em torno de Duncan.

-Primeiro, vamos sumir com essa roupinha chinfrim de mendigo.

Com um gesto espiralado, fez surgir um belo traje de seda e um turbante debruado de ouro com uma grande pedra preciosa no meio.

-Ah, ficou ótimo!-Chris, o Gênio, aprovou.

-Uau!- Duncan mal acreditou quando se viu tão... _principesco_. Ninguém se atreveria a chama-lo de rato-de-feira agora. Pegou a lâmpada e escondeu debaixo do turbante. Nenhum príncipe andaria carregando aquele lixo.

-Hmmm... precisamos de um meio de transporte. -Chris olhou para Cody.-Ah, por favor! Garoto, vem cá!

Cody disparou, tentando se esconder. Mas não conseguiu. Chris fez piruetas, rodopiou, estalou os dedos e Cody se transformou num camelo.

-Hum, não!-disse Chris, estalando os dedos de novo. Cody se transformou em um magnífico corcel.

-Ainda não é bem isso...-novos rodopios, mais um decidido estalar de dedos e Cody virou um elefante.

-Não há entrada mais triunfal do que um desfile pelas ruas de Agrabah montado em seu próprio elefante! É mais espaçoso e pode ir abrindo caminho com a tromba!

Duncan assistia, atônito. Chris estava com a corda toda. Rodopiava, pulava, gargalhava, berrando a plenos pulmões:

-Segure o turbante, garoto! Vamos fazer de você um astro!

_**Nota da autora: Sétimo capítulo pronto! O que acharam do Chris como o Gênio? Nossa, ficou perfeito para ele, não foi? kkkkk E quanto ao Duncan de príncipe...no comments para esse punk rebelde fofo, né? O resto do capítulo vocês já sabem, é a cena sensacional de ''Never Had a Friend Like Me''(Nunca Teve Um Amigo Assim!)Até o capítulo 8!**_


	8. Conhecendo Príncipe Derek Wawanakwa

Capítulo 8-Conhecendo o príncipe Derek Wawanakwa

Alejandro entrou correndo no salão, trazendo um grande rolo de pergaminho.

-Meu senhor. -disse ele, á DJ.- encontrei o problema para a solução de sua filha.

_-Coroc!-_Gritou Noah.-problema de sua filha!

-Aqui está. -Alejandro desenrolou o pergaminho e leu. -Se uma princesa não tiver escolhido o marido no tempo devido, o Rei escolherá em nome dela!

DJ concordou.

-Mas Gwen odiou todos os pretendentes! Como vou escolher alguém que ela odeia?

-Não se preocupe, tem mais. -disse Alejandro, desenrolando mais o pergaminho. -Caso não encontre um príncipe adequado, aprincesa poderá se casar com...um, interessante..

-O que?-perguntou DJ.-Quem?

-O grão-vizir. -Disse Alejandro. -Ora, sou _eu!_

-Mas a lei diz que só um príncipe pode se casar com a princesa. -disse DJ, estendendo a mão para o pergaminho.

Alejandro colocou rapidamente o rolo na mesa e pegou seu bastão.

-Situações urgentes exigem medidas urgentes, meu senhor.

Os olhos da naja começaram a emitir a luz hipnótica.

-Sim. -disse DJ, com o olhar vidrado. -Situações urgentes...

-Vai ordenar que a princesa se case comigo.-disse Alejandro, confiante.

-Vou ordenar que a princesa...

_ -pararam-pan-pan._ Um alarido de címbalos e tambores fez estremecer as piscou e olhou na direção do barulho.

-Que... O que? Eu ouvi alguma cosa?

Imediatamente, o transe se quebrou. DJ correu á janela. Resmungando, Alejandro o seguiu.

Um cortejo enorme se aproximava do palácio, deixando em polvorosa a rua principal de Agrabah. Um imenso carro alegórico, com mil pavões, ursos e leões avançava solenemente pela multidão reunida. Para ver a grande procissão.

-Passagem para o príncipe Derek Wawanakwa!-gritava o mestre-de-cerimônias. Atrás dele, marchava um majestoso elefante levantando orgulhosamente a tromba. Em cima, um luxuoso palanque oscilava para cima e para baixo.

Sob o palanque, Duncan acenava para a multidão, sorrindo para o povo. Vibrando de admiração, o povo aplaudia com entusiasmo. Dançarinos faziam evoluções ao som de bandas e fanfarras, guardas em trajes de gala marchavam no ritmo e dezenas de criados acompanhavam a parada. O tapete mágico recobria o bumbum de Cody, estufando de vaidade.

Chris se mistura á multidão, transformando-se a cada minuto num oficial tambor, num ancião, numa criança. A cada disfarce, louvava o esplendor do príncipe.

Quando Duncan chegou aos portões, do palácio, era o assunto da grande estardalhaço, toda a comitiva-Cody, guardas, bandas, dançarinos-adentravam o salão nobre de DJ.

Diante do olhar assombrado de DJ e Alejandro, o tapete conduziu suavemente Duncan, de cima do elefante até o chão de mármore do rei.

-Alá seja louvado, grande senhor. -Duncan disse, inclinando-se para DJ.-Venho de terras longínquas para pedir a mão de sua filha.

-Príncipe Derek Wawanakwa!-DJ exclamou, com um sorriso radioso. -Encantado em conhece-lo. Este é Alejandro, meu vizir.

Alejandro não parecia nada encantado.

-Receio, Príncipe Wawa...

-Wawanakwa.-Corrigiu Duncan.

-Como queira. -Disse Alejandro. -Não se pode chegar com esse circo, sem ser convidado...

-Que invenção extraordinária!-DJ exclamou, examinando o tapete.-Será que eu...poderia experimentar?

-Certamente, bondoso senhor! -Disse Duncan, ajudando DJ a se instalar no tapete. O tapete decolou, deu voltas pelo salão nobre e saiu pela janela, levando DJ para dar uma volta sobre Agrabah.

Enquanto DJ dava gritinhos de alegria, Alejandro lançava olhares suspeitos para Duncan.

-De onde você disse que vem?

-Antes que Duncan respondesse, o tapete pousou, devolvendo DJ ao chão.

-Ora, é um belo jovem, e ainda é um príncipe!-Abaixando a voz, DJ falou com Alejandro. -Se tivermos sorte, você não vai precisar se casar com Gwen!

-Não confio nele...-disse Alejandro.

DJ nem ouviu.

-Ah ,desse Gwen vai gostar!

Ninguém havia visto Gwen entrar no salão, acompanhada por Sinbad.

-Como ousa!-ela falou. -Chegar aqui decidindo meu futuro! Não sou um prêmio para ser conquistado!-Impetuosamente, ela virou as costas e saiu furiosa.

O coração de Duncan parou. Tinha certeza de que ela gostaria dele como príncipe .Nunca imaginou que isso acontecesse...

-Não se preocupe, Príncipe Derek.-DJ disse. -Dê um tempo para a princesa esfriar a cabeça. Você vai aquecer o coração dela.

DJ levou Duncan ao jardim. Observando em silêncio, Alejandro disse á Noah:

-Acho que é hora de dar adeus ao Príncipe Wawa...

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 8 pronto, crianças! Nossa, adorei esse capítulo e podem falar: suspiraram alto ao imaginar o nosso punk rebelde com aquela roupa branca que o Alladin usa no filme, né? A verdade é que eu mal posso esperar pra escrever o próximo capítulo *-*Alguém faria pra mim um vídeo Gwuncan com a música ''A Whole New World'',please *-*?A música do capítulo, lógico,é ''Principe Ali''. Até o capítulo 9!**_


	9. Um Mundo Ideal

Capítulo 9-Um Mundo Ideal

Duncan esperou o dia inteiro no jardim, de olho na alta sacada do quarto da princesa. Duncan perdeu as esperanças.

-Que vou fazer?- ele se lamentava. - Eu devia de imaginar. Essa fantasia idiota de príncipe não ia dar certo mesmo.

Cody balançava a tromba em solidariedade.

-Muito bem. - Disse Chris, levantando os olhos da partida de xadrez que jogava com o tapete.- O negócio é o seguinte: se quiser conquistar a princesa, trem que dizer a verdade a ela. Seja você mesmo!

-De jeito nenhum!- Duncan protestou. - Se Gwen descobrir que sou um pivete, rato-de-feira, vai rir de mim!

Duncan levantou os olhos para a varanda de Gwen, arrumou-se e disse:

-Vou falar com ela. Calmo. Tranquilo. Confiante.

Chris suspirou. Sabia que Duncan teria problemas.

O tapete deslizou para debaixo de Duncan e ergueu-o até os aposentos da princesa. Saltando do parapeito para a sacada, Duncan viu Gwen em seu quarto, brincando com Simbad.

-Princesa Gwen!- ele chamou.

Gwen chegou até a porta.

-Quem está aí?

-Sou eu. - disse Duncan. Mas lembrando-se da sua voz de príncipe, disse, com voz de nobre: -Príncipe Derek Wawanakwa.

-Não quero falar com você!

Gwen deu-lhe as costas e entrou no quarto. Duncan implorou:

-Princesa, por favor, me dê uma chance!

Simbad atravessou em seu caminho, rosnando baixinho. Duncan deu um pulo para trás e seu turbante caiu. Enquanto ele ajeitava rapidamente o turbante na cabeça, a princesa viu seu moicano. Gwen voltou, estreitando os olhos.

-Espere... Já nos conhecemos? Você me lembra de alguém que conheci no mercado.

Duncan recuou na penumbra.

-No mercado? Ora, tenho_ criados_ para irem ao mercado. Portanto, não sou quem você conheceu.

-Você tem razão. - Disse Gwen, desapontada.

Nesse momento, um inseto chegou zumbindo ao ouvido de Duncan. Ele tentou dar um tapa no inseto, mas ouviu uma vozinha. Era Chris, disfarçado de abelha.

-Chega de falar de você! Fale sobre ela!-dizia a abelha.

-Princesa, você é... linda. -disse Duncan.

-E rica. -ela falou. -E filha do DJ.

Duncan sorriu.

-Eu sei.

-Um belo prêmio para qualquer príncipe. -Ela disse.

-Isso mesmo! Um príncipe como eu!

-Isso mesmo! Um príncipe como você!-Gwen repetiu. - E como todos os padrões convencidos que me apareceram. Por mim, pode se atirar lá embaixo!

-Perigo! Perigo!-A abelha Chris-Gênio disse. -Dê um jeito nela! Quer que eu dê uma ferroada nela?

-Sai fora!-Disse Duncan.

-Tá bem. -disse Chris. -Mas lembre-se...Seja você mesmo!

-Tá certo!-Duncan sussurrou, enquanto Chris voava para baixo do turbante e se enfiava na lâmpada.

Gwen olhou por cima do ombro.

-O quê?

-Eu...eu disse _tá certo_. -Duncan suspirou. -Você não é prêmio para ser conquistado. Devia ter liberdade para viver sua vida.

Rejeitado, Duncan se virou para ir embora. Simplesmente ficou parado em pleno ar.

-Não!-Gwen gritou.

Mas Duncan não caiu. Simplesmente ficou parado em pleno ar.

-Como é que você faz isso?-Perguntou, admirada.

-Ah, é um tapete mágico.

Gwen veio olhar sob o parapeito e tocou o tapete.

-Que lindo!

-Quer dar uma volta?-Duncan perguntou ,sentindo a esperança renascer. -Podemos voar, ver o mundo...

-É seguro:-Gwen perguntou.

-Claro. -Duncan estendeu a mão, sorrindo. -Confia em mim?

Confia em mim? Gwen tinha ouvido exatamente as mesmas palavras, ditas da mesma maneira.

-Sim. -Ela disse baixinho, pegando a mão dele.

Mal Gwen pisou no tapete, saíram voando._**(N/A: Vai começar a parte mais romântica da fic!*-*).**_Perdendo o equilíbrio, a princesa caiu nos braços de Duncan. Ele corou, mas gostou. E percebeu que Gwen também. O tapete sobrevoou o palácio. Agrabah se estendia lá embaixo, salpicada de luzes, como uma jóia. Acima, as estrelas no céu do deserto piscavam mil vezes. A distância, o mar era um vastidão de tinta negra. Voavam para bem longe.

Contornando as pirâmides, Duncan e Gwen gritavam de alegria. Voando entre as árvores de um pomar, Duncan estendeu mão e pegou uma maçã para a um sorriso maroto, atirou a maçã para ela.

O jeito casual e doce, o sorriso, o Confia em mim? Estendendo a mão...exatamente como o jovem do mercado. Seria possível?

Ela resolveu descobrir. O tapete pousou sobre um templo, para assistirem a uma chuva de fogos de artifício que estava a distância.

-É tudo tão...mágico.-Gwen disse.- Pena que Cody não está aqui.

-Não, ele detesta fogos. E não gosta de voar, ele...-Duncan parou subitamente.

-É você!-Gwen gritou. -Porque mentiu pra mim? Não imaginou que eu iria desconfiar?

-Não!Quer dizer, eu esperava que você não...quer dizer, não é isso...-Duncan não tinha como se explicar. Sentia o estômago revirar de aflição. Não podia contar a verdade para Gwen.-Bem, a verdade é que ás vezes eu me visto como rapaz do povo para escapar das pressões da vida do palácio. Mas não sou o Príncipe Derek Wawanakwa.

Gwen não parecia muito convincente.

-Porque você não me disse?

-Você sabe...um príncipe andando pelas ruas disfarçado seria meio estranho, não acha?

Perfeito! Assim tinha sido convincente! Afinal, quando se conheceram, _ela _estava andando disfarçada pelas ruas.

-Não é tão estranho assim. -Disse Gwen, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Duncan.

Os fogos pipocavam, iluminando o céu. Abraçados, Duncan e Gwen comtemplaram até o sono chegar. O tapete então voou de volta ao palácio.

Duncan ficou em pé no tapete e deu a mão a Gwen, ajudando-a a descer na escada. Sorrindo um para o outro, eles se despediram cordialmente quando o tapete deu um pulinho para a frente, levando os lábios de Duncan aos lábios da princesa.

Ela não resistiu. E sob a luz das estrelas, Duncan e Gwen trocaram um longo beijo de amor.

-Boa noite, meu lindo príncipe. -ela disse, entrando no quarto.

-Durma bem, minha princesa. -disse Duncan.

Quando ela desapareceu atrás das cortinas, Duncan riu. Pousando no jardim, ele murmurava, com ar sonhador:

''Pela primeira vez na minha vida, as coisas estão indo bem.''

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 9 pronto, crianças! Nossa, quem ai suspirou alto nas lindas cenas Gwen/Duncan desse cap? Essa música é a minha favorita do filme e eu a escutava enquanto escrevia o capítulo, huahuahuahua! Mas o próximo capítulo promete dar muita dor de cabeça para Duncan e cia, já que Al e seus capangas voltam a atacar! A música do capítulo, lógico, é ''A Whole New World''. Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	10. Resgatando Duncan

Capítulo 10-Resgatando Duncan e primeiro confronto DuncanxAlejandro

O sonho logo terminou. Duncan voltou á dura realidade, com duas mãos agarrando-o pelos ombros. Virando-se, deu de cara com Harold.

Antes que Duncan pudesse reagir, os guardas acorrentou-o pelos punhos e pelos tornozelos com uma bola de ferro e enfiou um pano em sua boca.

-Cody!-Duncan tentava gritar através da mordaça.-Cody, socorro!

Olhou em volta, desesperado e viu Cody, todo amarrado, pendurado em um galho de árvore. O tapete tentou fugir, mas o guarda atirou-o em uma jaula.

Alejandro emergiu das sombras. Ao seu lado, Noah ria.

-Sua estadia chegou ao fim, príncipe Wawa-Alejandro disse, com sua voz rouca.

Duncan se contorcia, lutando-se para se livrar das correntes. Precisava alcançar o turbante. Debaixo do turbante estava a lâmpada...e dentro da lâmpada estava Chris, o Gênio.

Alejandro olhos friamente para os guardas e ordenou:

-Desapareçam com ele.

Montados num camelo, atravessando a fria madrugada do deserto, os guardas levaram Duncan para a beira do mar. E sem dizer uma palavra, atiraram o pobre rapaz do alto de um rochedo.

Acorrentado a uma bola de ferro, Duncan afundou. Sob a pálida luz da lua, viu seu turbante afundando nas águas claras. A lâmpada apareceu entre as dobras do turbante e foi pousar no fundo do mar.

Duncan tentou bater as pernas acorrentadas, tentou estender os braços atados para alcançar a lâmpada... chegou a pegá-la. Pronto, estava salvo. Mas não tinha mais forças. Tentou esfregar a lâmpada, mas não tinha fôlego. Já não via nada.

_Spuuuush!_ Chris apareceu, de touca de banho e escova na mão.

-É sempre assim. -disse ele. -Basta entrar no banho que alguém esfrega a lâmpada. Alô?

Imediatamente, o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto. Duncan estava desfalecido.

-Ei, rapaz! Duncan! Pare com isso!-Gritava o Gênio, amparando-o. -Só posso salvá-lo se você desejar! Tem que falar formalmente: ''Chris, desejo que salve minha vida.'' Ande, fale!

Entregue ao movimento da água, a cabeça de Duncan balançou.

-Vou entender como um pedido!

Chris soltou Duncan e saiu nadando em círculos. Formando um grande redemoinho, que já foi subindo, subindo, carregando Duncan para a superfície. Duncan voltou á tona tossindo, engasgado, semi-afogado. Antes que submergisse novamente, Chris pegou o amo e saiu voando com ele nos braços.

Duncan voltou a si, espantado. Estava vivo! Molhado e humilhado, mas vivo. Voando de volta a Agrabah, Duncan só conseguia dizer ao seu sorridente salvador:

-Chris, obrigado.

Gwen estava feliz como nunca. Cantarolava o tempo todo, pensando em Duncan. Enquanto ela soltava os cabelos diante do espelho, seu pai entrou, acompanhado por Alejandro.

-Gwen...-disse DJ.

Ela se virou, dizendo:

-Oh papai! Estou chegando de um passeio incrível. Estou tão feliz!

DJ olhava em frente, de olhos vidrados.

-Sim, está feliz, Gwen.-DJ disse, com uma voz monótona. -Escolhi um marido para você. Alejandro será seu marido.

Gwen ficou horrorizada. Alejandro deu um passo á frente. A cabeça da cobra do bastão brilhava, mantendo o encanto hipnótico de DJ.

-Nunca!-Gwen gritou. -Papai, já escolhi o Príncipe Derek!

Alejandro riu.

-O Príncipe Derek foi embora, como todos os outros. Mas não se preocupe, ele já mergulhou de cabeça em algum lugar.

-Vá olhar em sua bola de cristal, Alejandro!-Uma voz veio da janela.

Alejandro se virou, surpreso e Noah deu um grito de horror. Era Duncan. Gwen correu para a janela.

-Príncipe Derek! Você está bem?

-Sim. -disse Duncan. -Apesar de Alejandro. Ele tentou me matar!

-Alteza. -disse Alejandro a DJ, que ainda estava hipnotizado. -Obviamente o rapaz está mentindo.

-Obviamente...mentindo.-DJ repetia, mecanicamente.

-Papai, o que há com você?-Gwen perguntou, perplexa.

-É essa cobra!- Duncan gritou, arrancando o bastão da mão de Alejandro e arrebentando a cabeça da naja no chão de mármore.(N/A: Go, Duncan! Ferre legal o Al! Rimou :P)

-Oh, por Alá!-DJ falou, sacudindo a cabeça.-Me sinto tão esquisito.

-Alteza, o senhor estava hipnotizado por Alejandro!-disse Duncan, levantando o bastão quebrado.

DJ tremeu de indignação.

-Alejandro! Seu...seu traidor! Guardas, prendam Alejandro!

Os guardas se adiantaram, mas Alejandro tinha visto a lâmpada! Escondida, embaixo do turbante de Duncan, a pontinha do bico apareceu e Alejandro saltou para cima do turbante. Os guardas agarraram Alejandro.

-Ainda não, rapaz!-disse Alejandro. Pegando uma pequena bola mágica que escondia nas roupas, ele atirou-a ao chão. A bola explodiu numa nuvem de fumaça e Alejandro e Noah desapareceram.

-Achem o traidor!-DJ berrou. -Oh, Alá! Alejandro, meu fiel conselheiro, conspirando contra mim!

A indignação se transformou em alegria quando ele viu Gwen e Duncan.

-Alá seja louvado! Será possível? Minha filha finalmente escolheu um marido!

Eufórico, DJ abraçou Duncan.

Oh, brilhante presente de Alá! Vão se casar imediatamente! Vão ser ricos e felizes e você será o novo rei!

_Rei? _Duncan engoliu em seco. Deveria ser o momento mais feliz da sua vida, mas ele ficou muito preocupado.

Cego de pânico, Noah correu para dentro do laboratório de Alejandro.

-Temos que fugir daqui!-ele berrava. -Vamos fazer as malas!

Mas enquanto o garoto tagarelava, Alejandro pensava furiosamente. De repente, estourou numa gargalhada e agarrou Noah pelo pescoço.

-O príncipe Derek é nada mais, nada menos que Duncan, o esfarrapado do mercado!-ele gritou. -A lâmpada está com ele, Noah!

Noah estreitou os olhos.

-Ah, aquele vagabundinho...

-Mas _você_ vai pegar essa lâmpada é já!-Completou Alejandro, com um sorriso sinistro. -Tenho um plano.

E Alejandro cochichou o plano no ouvido de Noah.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 10 pronto,crianças!Eu falei que Al e cia iam dar muita dor de cabeça para Duncan e cia... Mas matar o coitado do Dun já é demais,né?Mas daqui pra o final da fic,o Al ainda vai colocar muita lenha na fogueira,huahuahuahua!Hasta la vista,babys!**_


	11. Anunciando o casamento de Duncan e Gwen

Capítulo 11-Anunciando o casamento de Duncan e Gwen

Aquela noite, Duncan foi conduzido aos mais luxuosos aposentos do palácio, mas não conseguiu dormir. De madrugada, andava pra lá e pra cá, segurando o turbante com a lâmpada dentro. Na janela, Cody e o tapete olhavam, preocupados.

_-Huzzah"Buzzah!-_Chris gritou, saindo da lâmpada. -Duncan, já ganhamos a princesa! O que você vai fazer agora? Próximo pedido? ''Libertar Chris.''

-Chris. -disse Duncan, com tristeza.- Desculpe, mas não posso. Querem que eu seja o novo rei. Não, querem que o príncipe Derek Wawanakwa seja o novo rei. Só me dão valor por sua causa. E se Gwen descobrir a verdade? O que ela vai pensar de mim? Vai me odiar!

Chris ficou pálido de desapontamento.

-Chris, preciso de você. Sem você, sou só Duncan.

Chris tentou controlar a raiva.

-Entendo. No final das contas, você mentiu para todo mundo. E pelo menos, não se esqueceu de mentir para mim. Agora, se der licença...

E sumiu dentro da lâmpada.

-Chris. -Duncan chamou pelo bico da lâmpada. -Desculpe Chris.

Uma cusparada do bico da lâmpada foi sua resposta.

-Muito bonito!-disse Duncan, cobrindo a lâmpada com uma almofada. -Agora fique aí!-Saindo furioso, viu Cody e o tapete assistindo a cena pela janela.

-Estão olhando o quê?

O garoto e o tapete sumiram da janela. Duncan ouviu a voz de Gwen, muito sedutora, chamar do jardim.

-Derek? Pode vir aqui até um minuto, por favor?

Duncan se apressou a atender o chamado. Chegando ao jardim, viu um lago cheio de flamingos. Pelo menos todos pareciam _flamingos_.

Noah riu baixinho. Sua imitação da voz de Gwen tinha funcionado e o disfarce de flamingo era perfeito, graças a criatividade de Alejandro e aos carniços amarrados as suas pernas curtas, que funcionaram como pernas de pau.

Depois que Duncan passou, Noah correu e pegou a lâmpada. Levando-a na mão, o garoto correu diretamente para o laboratório de Alejandro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Derek! Que bom que você apareceu!-Exclamou Gwen.

Duncan não entendeu. Cody e o tapete correram para junto dele. Mas como ela poderia estar ''procurando por ele se tinha acabado de chamar...

-Venha, depressa!-Ela disse, puxando-o pela mão.-Papai está anunciando o nosso casamento!

Subiram correndo as escadas para uma torre. Na sacada, DJ fazia um pronunciamento. Uma multidão enorme se contorcia na praça, esticando o pescoço para ver o novo jovem par. Sempre arrastando Duncan, Gwen tomou seu lugar junto ao pai. Naquele momento, DJ anunciava.

-Senhoras e senhores, minha filha escolheu seu marido...Príncipe Derek Wawanakwa!

_**Nota da autora : Capítulo 11 pronto, crianças! Cara, que confusão vai ser a partir de agora! Dun sem a lâmpada e casado com Gwen(será?) e Al de posse da lâmpada. Mas ainda rolarão muitas emoções, crianças! Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	12. Alejandro de posse de Agrabah

Alejandro de posse de Agrabah

No alto de outra torre sobre a praça, Alejandro e Noah viram Duncan chegar á sacada. O povo aplaudia e dava gritos de alegria.

-Olhem só, gritam como palhaços, aplaudindo o pivete.

-Podem aplaudir. -disse Alejandro, esfregando a lâmpada .-Finalmente tenho o poder!

Numa nuvem de fumaça, Chris apareceu.

-Duncan, se é para se desculpar...-ao ver Alejandro, o queixo de Chris caiu.

-Agora seu amo sou eu!-disse Alejandro.

-Era o que eu temia...

-Quieto! Vamos escravo, realize meu primeiro desejo. Quero ser o novo rei!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duncan olhou para baixo. No mesmo instante, algo extraordinário aconteceu. Um turbilhão de nuvens envolveu o palácio. Ouviu-se um forte barulho de pano se rasgando enquanto o dossel sobre DJ se abria em tiras e Gwen e Duncan olhavam sem entender nada. Quando o turbilhão parou, DJ estava caído no chão-de cuecas! O povo assistia boquiaberto.

Então viram mais alguém na sacada-uma figura alta, sinistra, vestida com o manto de DJ. Na mão direita, segurava um bastão encimado por uma cobra naja.

-Alejandro!-Duncan exclamou.

-Rei Alejandro, ouviu bem?-ele disse, com ironia.

-Que impostura é essa, Alejandro?-DJ exigia explicações.

-Agora eu tenho o poder total!-berrou Alejandro.

Uma sombra enorme caiu sobre a multidão. Todos olharam para cima. Duncan esbugalhou os olhos. Cody e o tapete se abraçaram, tremendo de medo. Debruçado no céu, feroz como um gigante do mal, Chris agarrou o palácio como se fosse esmaga-lo entre as mãos descomunais.

-Chris, pare!-Duncan gritou. -O que está fazendo?

Os olhos de Chris se encheram de tristeza.

-Desculpe garoto. -ele disse. -Agora eu tenho um novo amo.

E, com um rigoroso puxão, arrancou o palácio inteiro. Terra e pedras despencaram sobre a praça. A multidão corria para todas as direções. Chris voou carregando o palácio e o depositou em uma alta montanha que dominava a cidade. Alejandro deu uma gargalhada de triunfo.

-Agora, seus infelizes, inclinem-se na minha presença!

-Não vamos abaixar a cabeça para você nunca!-Respondeu Gwen. Duncan e DJ se postaram ao lado dela.

-Não? Então vão se ajoelhar!-Disse Alejandro, virando-se rapidamente para Chris. -Meu segundo desejo é ser o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo!

A cobra do bastão começou a brilhar, enquanto raios verdes estalavam por toda a parte. Simbad deu um rugido e saltou para cima de Alejandro. Bastou um aceno com o bastão para o tigre ser transformado ainda em pleno ar, num inofensivo gatinho. Simbad pousou suavemente nas patinhas, enquanto Alejandro dizia, de olhos fixos em Gwen:

-Olhe seu precioso Príncipe Derek, ou melhor, dizendo... Duncan!

Um raio partiu do bastão, cercando Duncan e Cody. Imediatamente, Cody voltou a ser um garoto e os trajes principescos de Duncan sumiram.

-Ele não passa de um rato-de-feira mentiroso!

Gwen olhou para Duncan, confusa e magoada.

-Derek?

-Gwen...desculpe. -disse Duncan, triste.

-Encare a verdade, moleque. -disse Alejandro. -Você não pertence a esse lugar.

-E a que lugar ele pertence? Não seria no fim do mundo?-Noah provocou.

-Trabalhe para mim!-Alejandro gritou, apontando para o bastão.

Duncan e Cody se viram levitando cada vez mais alto, arrastados para a janela de uma torre estreita. No instante em que entraram pela janela, a torre decolou como um foguete. O tapete decolou atrás da torre. Desesperada, Gwen viu a torre sumir no horizonte. Chris se afastou cabisbaixo, cheio de tristeza.

-Finalmente Agrabah é minha!-berrou Alejandro, com uma gargalhada horripilante.

_**Nota da autora: Capítulo 12 pronto! Puxa, as coisas não estão indo nada bem para o nosso Dun, não? E se não está muito bem para o nosso punk rebelde de moicano verde, para Agrabah muito menos, ainda mais com Al de posse da cidade. Será que Duncan consegue voltar a tempo antes que Al faça mais alguma maldade? O que podemos esperar de Al no comando de Agrabah? A música do capítulo é Prince Ali(reprise).Ah gente, me desculpem, mas no primeiro capítulo da fic eu disse que a última fic de Total Drama que eu escrevi foi a de O Corcunda de Notre Dame, mas não foi. A última fic que eu escrevi de TDS foi O Grande Rei, baseada no filme de O Rei Leão e que se encontra em meu perfil. A música deste capítulo é Prince Ali(reprise).Hasta la vista,babys!**_


	13. Confronto Duncan x Alejandro-Parte 1

Capítulo 12-Confronto Duncan x Alejandro

Duncan acordou gelado de frio, numa montanha toda branca. Rajadas de neve cortavam seu rosto. Onde estava? Através da furiosa nevasca, viu a torre partida, coberta pela neve. Alguns passos adiante, um precipício se perdia na escuridão. Só se lembrava de um estrondo...uma queda. Provavelmente, tinha sido atirado para fora da torre, inconsciente. Uma mancha laranja se mexeu.

-Cody!-ele chamou, batendo os dentes. - Pegou o garoto e o enfiou no colete. -Você se machucou?

Tiritando, Cody fez que não com a cabeça.

-Ah Cody, é culpa minha. Eu devia ter libertado Chris enquanto tive chance. Tenho que voltar e tentar consertar as coisas em Agrabah.

Ao dizer isso, Duncan sentiu alguma coisa lhe fazendo cócegas na perna. Era o tapete, que tinha ficado preso embaixo da torre. Todo esticado, lutando para se libertar, só conseguia enroscar as franjas nas pernas de Duncan.

Duncan puxou o quanto pôde, mas o pobre tapete estava preso bem firme. Com a ajuda de Cody, começou a cavar a neve em volta. A torre oscilou.

-Cuidado!-Gritou Duncan. A torre veio rolando em sua direção.

Duncan deu um salto e agarrou Cody.A torre passou rolando por cima deles. Por sorte, ficaram encaixados exatamente na abertura e saíram ilesos. Exaustos e aliviados, viram a torre mergulhar no precipício.

Livres do peso, o tapete pegou Duncan e Cody e levantou voo, acima das nuvens.

-Muito bem. -gritou Duncan. -De volta á Agrabah!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alejandro estava adorando a nova vista do salão nobre. Agora, o palácio estava no lugar certo, acima da montanha, e não no meio da ralé. Recostado, ele tomava golinhos de vinho, enquanto Chris massageava seus pés. O ex-rei estava pendurado pendendo no teto, como uma marionete, vestido de bobo da corte. Alejandro e Noah riam como escárnios. Simbad, ainda na forma de um gatinho, andava de cá pra lá numa pequena jaula. Gwen estava na janela, com os punhos acorrentados e um olhar de inconsolável tristeza.

-Tenho uma pena de ver você reduzida a isso, Gwen. Você deveria de estar nos braços do homem mais poderoso do mundo. -E apontou o bastão, mandou um raio que desintegrou as correntes dos punhos da princesa. Uma coroa surgiu na cabeça de Gwen.-Se você for minha rainha.

Gwen arrancou o cálice da mão de Alejandro e atirou o vinho na cara dele.

-Nunca!

Alejandro deu um salto do trono.

-Para esse mau gênio, só um outro gênio. Vou lhe ensinar a me respeitar!-ele disse, olhando para Chris:- Chris, decidi fazer meu último pedido. Desejo que a princesa se apaixone loucamente por mim.

-Não!-disse Gwen, recuando.

-Ahn...Amo. -disse Chris. -Não posso fazer isso...

-Você fará o que eu mandar, escravo!-Alejandro berrou, agarrando Chris pela barba.

Ninguém havia notado Duncan e Cody entrando sorrateiramente no salão. Ninguém, exceto Gwen. A princesa quase deu um grito, mas Duncan pôs um dedo nos lábios, pedindo silêncio. Duncan, Cody e o tapete se esgueiraram para dentro do salão.

Gwen pensou rápido.

-Alejandro... -ela disse, com a voz mais sedutora. -Nunca tinha reparado como você é bonito.

Alejandro deu meia volta, de queixo caído. Chris também ficou boquiaberto.

-Assim é melhor. -disse Alejandro, chegando mais perto de Gwen, com ares de conquistador.-Fale mais sobre _mim!_

_-_Você é alto, moreno... -Gwen via Duncan, Cody e o tapete andando nas pontas dos pés por trás de Alejandro em direção á lâmpada. Chris também viu e tentava engolir uma risada.

-Vamos, fale. -disse Alejandro.

Cody estava a poucos centímetros de Noah-e Noah estava se virando para abraçou Alejandro, prendendo-o em seus braços.

-Você se veste bem...-ela continuou. -Você roubou meu coração.

De um salto, Cody agarrou Noah e tampou a boca dele com a mão. Noah tentou resistir e os dois caíram no chão, lutando.

-E o rato-de-feira?-perguntou Alejandro, abraçando Gwen.

_-Que_ rato-de-feira?-Gwen disse.

_Craaaaaaaaaaaashhhhhh!_Cody e Noah deram um encontrão numa mesa e um grande jarro caiu e se espatifou. Ouvindo o barulho, Alejandro ia se virar e Gwen não teve escolha, a não ser lhe dar um beijo -ardente- na boca.

**_(N/A: Nossa, nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que eu escreveria uma cena Gwen/Al. Se fosse no desenho, o Duncan ia socar o Al com tudo, hehehe...)_**

Era a vez de Duncan entrar em ação. Mas vendo aquela cena, ele parou, estatelado. Diante dos seus olhos, a garota por quem ele arriscava a vida, beijando..._o crápula!_

Alejandro se afastou para olhar Gwen. Olhava embevecido...até ver o reflexo de Duncan na coroa da princesa.

-Você!-ele gritou, vermelho de ódio. Num relance, apontou o bastão para Duncan.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzap!_ Um raio luminoso atingiu o peito de Duncan**_.(N/A:Ai,essa deve ter doído feio.)_**Ele voou para longe e caiu numa pilha de joias, já produzidas pelo novo poder de Alejandro.

-Quantas vezes vou ter que lhe matar, moleque?-Alejandro disse, esticando o bastão para mandar uma nova carga.

Gwen deu um salto e virou o braço de Alejandro para o lado.

-Sua megera fingida!-Alejandro gritou. -Chegou a sua hora!

Virou o bastão na direção de Gwen e ela se viu em uma gigantesca ampulheta.(**_N/A: Nossa, essa parte vai ficar foda, já que o medo da Gwen é ser enterrada viva, hehehe...)._**Um fio de areia começou a escorrer sobre sua cabeça. Alejandro queria enterrá-la viva, com requintes de crueldade!

Zzzzzzzap! Um golpe do bastão transformou Cody num bonequinho de brinquedo, andando pelo salão. Zzzzzzzzap!O tapete foi se desfazendo até restar só um montinho de fios no chão. Duncan correu para tentar impedir, enquanto Alejandro gritava:

-As coisas estão se desfazendo rapidamente, moleque! Você nunca deveria ter voltado!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzap! Duncan pulou para trás. Uma espada desceu zunindo e cravou no chão bem ao seu lado, depois outra e mais outra. Ele olhou para cima. Dezenas de espadas afiadíssimas caíam do teto. A um gesto de Alejandro, uma barreira de chamas brotou do chão.

Duncan pegou uma das espadas.

-Está com medo de me enfrentar sozinho, cobra covarde?-Duncan desafiou, golpeando com sua espada as outras que continuavam a cair do teto.**_(N/A: Ui, o Duncan não devia ter dito isso. Foi logo atiçar a cobra, puxa! Chegou uma das cenas mais esperadas: o confronto Duncan x Al, uhu!)_**

Alejandro avançou para Duncan, forçando-o em direção ao fogo.

-Ah é? Sou uma cobra? Veja como posso ser mais cobra ainda!

Alejandro segurou o bastão de cobra com as mãos. A naja começou a brilhar, ganhou vida e começou a se enrolar em Alejandro. Erguendo sua cabeça até o teto, sibilando furiosamente, Alejandro se transformou em uma imensa naja. As labaredas cresciam junto com ele, formando agora um anel de fogo em volta de Duncan.

Alejandro-naja deu um bote, bufando ferozmente. Duncan levantou a espada.

Zzzzzzzzap! A espada zuniu, cortando as duas presas da monstruosa naja.

_-Picun-racon_ enfia essa espada na cobra!-Gritou Chris.

-Você fique fora disso!-Berrou a naja. E deu outro bote, derrubando Duncan. Ao cair, a espada voou de sua mão.

-Derek!-DJ gritou de lá do alto do salão pendurado no teto.-_Gwen!_

Duncan desviou os olhos da naja e vislumbrou rapidamente a ampulheta. A areia caía velozmente, e só a cabeça de Gwen estava de fora.

Sem a espada, só havia uma chance. Duncan correu para a janela e pulou para a sacada. A naja virou a cabeça, torcendo-se como um parafuso para não perder Duncan de vista. Rapidamente, Duncan correu pela sacada e apareceu em outra janela.

Seguindo-o de janela em janela, a naja enroscou-se tanto que seu corpo comprido acabou se apertando em um imenso nó. Alejandro-naja deu um berro de dor.

Duncan pegou a espada e correu para quebrar a ampulheta. O nariz de Gwen mal aparecia acima da areia. Duncan levantou a espada para quebrar a ampulheta.

Mas nesse momento, a naja se livrou do nó, envolveu Duncan numa laçada, mantendo-o bem apertado. Mas uma vez, a espada foi arrancada de sua mão. Duncan se contorcia, tentando se libertar.

-Achou que poderia vencer o ser mais poderoso do universo?-Alejandro sibilou.

Num canto do salão, Chris estava vendo os esforços desesperados de Duncan, sem nada poder fazer para se liberta-lo.

_Chris!_

Duncan, pensando rapidamente, disse:

-Você não tem todo esse poder! Chris sempre será muito mais poderoso do que você! Ele lhe deu o poder e pode pega-lo de volta!

Chris escondeu-se atrás de uma coluna.

-Duncan, o que esta fazendo? Porque esta me metendo nisso?

-Reconheça Alejandro, você sempre vai estar em segundo lugar!-Alejandro virou a cara horrenda para Chris.

-Tem razão, o poder dele e maior que o meu, por enquanto.

Alejandro afrouxou a laçada, virando a cara horrenda para Chris.

-Escravo!-Alejandro disse ao jovem Gênio. -Estou pronto para fazer meu terceiro pedido. Eu quero ser...um gênio todo poderoso!

Chris olhou para Duncan. Sua cara azul estava branca como giz.

-Seu desejo -disse ele baixinho, com incerteza.-`É uma ordem.

**_Nota da autora: Capitulo 12 pronto, crianças! Primeiramente, queria me desculpar bastante pela demora pra postar o capítulo. Motivo : internet péssima e preguiça de postar, tenho que admitir. Mas relaxem, que ainda hoje posto os dois últimos capítulos! Mas desejo a todos um feliz 2014 um bocado atrasado, que tudo de bom aconteça com vocês esse ano e que mais fanfics apareçam para ficarmos mais loucos ainda, kkkk Ufa, acho que foi o capitulo mais longo e o mais agitado da fic, não? Quem ai também acha que o Al foi longe demais e está doido pra ver o final dele? Ah sim, posso falar que quando eu escrevi a cena da Gwen na ampulheta, eu logo me lembrei do medo dela? Hahaha! Próximo capitulo teremos o final da luta e o final do Al(rimou!)Até lá!_**


	14. Confronto Duncan x Alejandro-Parte 2

Capítulo 13-Confronto Duncan x Alejandro-parte 2

Chris fez um gesto e uma corrente de energia envolveu Alejandro numa espiral de raios e luzes. A naja começou a mudar de forma. O fogo desapareceu. O corpo da cobra foi se alargando cada vez mais, até ficar parecido com o do jovem Gênio.

-Sim!-Alejandro berrava.-Poder! Poder absoluto!

Duncan correu para pegar a espada e quebrou a ampulheta. Quase desfalecida, Gwen escorregou para fora junto com a areia.

-O que você fez!-ela perguntou, enquanto Duncan a ajudava a se levantar.

Duncan sorriu e disse:-Confia em mim?

-O universo é um livro aberto para mim!-Alejandro berrava. -Tenho o poder! Tenho o controle do universo!

Alejandro se lançou como um gigantesco rojão rumo ao céu, explodindo a abóbada do palácio. Antes que Alejandro dissesse mais alguma coisa, dois grilhões de ouro se fecharam em seus pulsos-iguaizinhos aos de Chris. Uma lâmpada-igual a de Chris- se materializou a seus pés.

-Quêêêêêêê? Que é isso?-Alejandro berrou.

-Você queria ser um Gênio-disse Duncan. -Conseguiu ser um Gênio, com tudo a que tem direito!

As pernas de Alejandro foram se diluindo em fumaça em vampor, e entrando pelo bico da lâmpada.

-Não!-Ele berrou, os olhos esbugalhados de terror.-Nããããããão!

Berrando desesperadamente, Alejandro agarrou os pés de Noah.

-Ei, me solta!-Noah gritou.

Com um ruído surdo, Alejandro e Noah foram sugados para dentro da lâmpada. No salão, todos olharam mudos de espanto. DJ, Gwen e Chris olharam abobadados para Duncan.

-Poderes cósmicos fenomenais...-disse Duncan, dando de ombros.-microespaço habitacional.

Chris deu uma estrondosa gargalhada, exclamando:

-Duncan, você é um Gênio!

DJ deu um gemido de prazer ao se ver novamente vestido á caráter. Cody voltou a ser um garoto de carne e osso. No processo de recuperar seu tamanho normal, Sinbad estourou todas as grades da jaulinha. E o tapete se refez tecido, como se fosse novo.

Chris pegou a lâmpada de Alejandro e foi para a sacada.

-Pois muito bem! Dez mil anos na Caverna das Maravilhas vão esfriar a cabeça dele!

Rodou, rodou e rodou o braço, para dar impulso, e arremessou a lâmpada na direção do deserto. A lâmpada sumiu, voando na escuridão. Chris elevou-se no ar e cresceu, cresceu, até ficar gigantesco, pegou o palácio inteiro e tornou a coloca-lo no devido lugar, na cidade de Agrabah.

**_Nota da autora: Penúltimo capítulo pronto! Nossa, ri pacas ao escrever o fim do Al. Foi como o Dun disse : ''Não quis ser um Gênio? Recebeu o que mereceu!''Huahuahauahua ! Será que o Chris finalmente consegue sua liberdade? Será que Duncan e Gwen ficarão juntos?T udo isso no capítulo final! Ah gente, qual o filme da Disney que vocês querem que eu faça a próxima fanfic?_**


	15. Um Novo Mundo Ideal

Capítulo 14-Um Novo Mundo Ideal

Mais tarde, naquele dia, Agrabah voltava a vida normal. Na sacada do salão nobre, Duncan e Gwen contemplavam a cidade.

-Gwen. -Duncan disse, baixinho. -Desculpe por ter mentido ,dizendo que eu era um príncipe.

Gwen assentiu.

-Entendo porque você fez isso.

-Então é hora de...dizer adeus?

Gwen abaixou a cabeça.

-Essa lei idiota! Isso não é justo!

Muito devagarinho, chorosa, ela olhou para Duncan e disse:-Eu te amo**_.(N/A: Aleluia! Gwen admitiu que ama o nosso príncipe punk! :D )_**

De repente, Chris pipocou para fora da lâmpada e disse:-Não tem problema, Dun...ainda resta um desejo. Diga as palavras e será um príncipe novamente.

-Mas Chris-disse Duncan. -E a sua liberdade?

-Duncan, você está apaixonado. Não vai encontrar uma garota como essa nem daqui a um milhão de anos. Pode crer, eu já fui dar uma olhada!

Duncan olhou para Chris, depois para Gwen. Sabia agora o quanto valia a liberdade. Não só para Chris, mas para Gwen e ele, Duncan. Assim como ela precisava ter liberdade para viver sua vida, Duncan também precisava ter liberdade. Liberdade para ser ele mesmo.

-Gwen, eu te amo. -disse ele, por fim. -Mas não posso fingir ser quem eu não sou.

Gwen abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu entendo.

-Chris. -Disse Duncan.-Eu desejo a sua liberdade. Já é tempo de passar a cumprir minhas promessas.

Num segundo, os grilhões de ouro de Chris se quebraram e desapareceram, para seu grande espanto.

-Depressa!-disse Chris. -Deseje qualquer coisa. Deseje que o rio Nilo...

-Ahn...eu desejo que o Nilo...-Duncan disse.

-SEM CHANCE!-Disse Chris, dando uma gargalhada. -Estou livre!-Ele berrou, todo iluminado. -Estou livre! Vou viajar pelo mundo!

-Parabéns!-disse DJ, chegando a sacada.

-Chris, vou sentir saudades de você. -disse Duncan.

-Eu também, Dun.-disse Chris, com um sorriso amigo. -Você sempre será um príncipe para mim.

-É verdade!-disse DJ.-Você provou ter valor. Se o problema é a lei, precisamos de outra lei.

Gwen olhou, estupefata.

-Papai!

-De hoje em diante, a princesa se casará com quem ela escolher.

-Escolho você, Duncan!-Gwen declarou, imediatamente.

Duncan ficou estático.

-Pode me chamar de Dun.-Ele respondeu.

Gwen e Duncan explodiram numa gargalhada. Duncan tomou-a nos braços e rodopiaram pela sacada.

-Muito bem!-disse Chris, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo. -Não posso mais arrumar confusão por aqui. Vou viajar, vou embora para longe, vou correr o mundo!-E pegando todos para um enorme abraço grupal, os soltou e dando uma fungada, acrescentou para o casal:-Adeusinho, pombinhos!

Veloz como um foguete, Chris disparou rumo ao céu. Duncan seguiu-o com os olhos, até ele sumir no horizonte.

Duncan e Gwen viram Chris partir, mas não deram muita atenção. No longo beijo apaixonado que se seguiu, não davam atenção a mais nada além do amor.

**_Nota da autora: É isso aí, fim da fic, crianças! O que acharam do Chris como o Gênio? Caraca, foi a melhor ideia que já tive, huahuahauhua!E quem mais suspirou com o final de Gwuncan?*levanta as mãos e os pés*A música final, claro,é ''A Whole New World(Reprise)''. A próxima fic será... a do livro Glee-O Início, com os personagens de Naruto! Vejo vocês lá!_**


End file.
